


The Memorable Palace

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't notice everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memorable Palace

"I trust your brother is as good as you claim," Harry Pointdextre said, once he and Mycroft were alone. "Can't say he has much to recommend him otherwise."

"No?" Mycroft said, raising an eyebrow. "Which was doubtless why you were surreptitiously checking him out during our conversation? I thought Dr Watson would be more your type."

"Excellent chap, but far too short. You know my tastes, Mycroft. But I'm not sure it's quite the thing to tease your little brother if he _is_ inexperienced in the bedroom department."

"I wanted to distract him from deducing your preferences. But Sherlock's not a virgin; he's simply given up sexual encounters."

"Can hardly be for lack of offers, I'm sure. From either side of the fence."

"He claims he prefers to focus on the life of the mind. I suspect it's more that he's hopeless at sex. No quicker passion-killer than someone realising that their partner's mind is currently focused on bloodstains. Multitasking is not advisable on those occasions."

"Well, let's hope he can still sort out Miss Adler and deal with those photos. Thanks for your help, as well, Mycroft. And, under the circumstances, if you'd like a quick tour of the palace's private rooms, I'd be happy to show you round now."

"I'd be delighted. Starting, one presumes – hopes – in your bedroom."

 

 

 


End file.
